<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anyone Can Cook by GardenRequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948202">Anyone Can Cook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenRequiem/pseuds/GardenRequiem'>GardenRequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOT AU, AOT Ratatoullie AU, An AU where titan's don't normally eat people but act like humans, But kinda mean, Fluff, Humans are like vermin, Humor, Inspired by Ratatouille (2007), Macro/Micro, Multi, Pasta, Ratatouille (2007) References, Rogue and Eren are different entities, Size Difference, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan!Eren, Titans, Titans are like giant humans, Titans eat normal food too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenRequiem/pseuds/GardenRequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure most people have heard of Pixar's Ratatouille. What if, instead of mice living within cities crowded with humans, there are humans living within cities run by titans.<br/>Eren is a human, of course. Unlike other humans, however, he has a passion and talent for cooking - an art that is mastered by titans in this strange yet upsidedown world. After he is unfortunately separated from his family, he finds himself lost in a titan city and ends up in an oversized restaurant. He doesn't plan to spend more than a few moments in the titan infested area, but fate pushes him towards a very particular titan named Rogue, who just so happens to be terrible at cooking.</p><p>Attack on Titan (Ratatouille AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Attack Titan/Female Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rogue Titan &amp; Eren Yeager, Rogue Titan/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Saffron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction is heavily inspired by Disney Pixar's film: Ratatouille<br/>So, this started out as a joke but then I became too attached.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this up after watching Attack On Titan for the first time and was listening to ratatouille music. Enjoy!<br/>Fun fact: I listened to 'Le Festin' as I wrote this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To start things off, humans aren't exactly the dominant species on earth anymore. If one were to compare their status to anything, it would be vermin. Unwanted creatures that scurry in the dark, scavenging for any bits of leftover food they can manage. Of course, they do this alongside avoiding titans at all costs. Titans aren't like what you know them to be. Instead of hunkering, nude, and mindless beasts that clumsily waltz in search of a human meal, they're intelligent and civilized. Although most still posses clumsy natures and walk in highly uncoordinated ways, they have built large cities of their own, wear formidable clothing, and posses jobs to make their own livings. With their newfound intelligence, they've for the most part luckily given up their habits of devouring humans. As long as they have the sun, they can be as efficient as ever, no longer bothering with the human race. Not before long, they've taken over the earth and forced humans to go into hiding, the humans acting as the rats they used to sweep from their own homes when they had their own cities and towns to live in. </p><p>Although titans don't need to eat, who says that they can't? Indulging themselves in the world of flavor, they cultivate meals as the humans once did, serving plates of various cuisines consisting of oversized vegetables and such. They've practically taken the places of humans and pushed them aside, leaving nothing for them left behind but boxes of poison fit to kill a desperate human upon digestion. </p><p>That's where Eren comes in. As a human who lives among his 'pack' in the outskirts of a countryside titan's residence, he finds himself staring disgusted at a heap of oversized garbage that his family members continue to rummage through. He rolls his eyes at their antics, not understanding how they can settle for such degrading food. He understands that humans no longer have the upper hand in life, but he can't help but wish for something better than literal garbage to eat. </p><p>Eren's a bit different from the others. For one thing, he has a highly developed sense of smell. Second, he has a passion for something that humans no longer commonly partake in. Cooking. After setting his eyes on the first cooking book he's come across, cooking has been his permanent interest. Thus, his obsession with discovering new foods among the oceans of flavor that have yet to be discovered. He dreams of his past ancestors who lived in their own cities and sold quality foods instead of rooting rotten oversized strawberries out of the trash or eating substances that are hard to even distinguish. </p><p>"Clean." He mumbles lazily as a fellow human holds up a large piece of bread to his face. He repeats the action as another pack member approaches him from the long line of hungry humans who all wait to get their chosen garbage checked for poison. Lightly sniffing a large piece of broccoli, he detects no human deterrent whatsoever. "Close to godliness." He says. </p><p>The brunette looks up at him in confusion, clearly not understanding the figure of speech. "You know, cleanliness is close to godliness." He clarifies, however, the male still doesn't seem to get the message. "Clean. It means clean." Eren averts his gaze from the departing human, boredom edging at his mind. Ever since the higher in position Erwin Smith discovered his sensual gift, he's assigned him to 'poison checker duty' which consists of checking every morsel of food that the pack plans to eat for any harmful substance. Since titans have created their own solution for human 'infestations,' in a similar way the humans created poison for rats, the titans have created poison for humans. Thus, the precautions that must be taken before eating stray food. </p><p>To be honest, as glad as he was to contribute to the pack, Eren truly wanted to be anywhere else but where he's currently seated. "Clean." He mumbles again, not detecting a trace of poison. He glances at the window of the large house which stands at a distance away from the garbage heap. The door is tall enough to accommodate a ten-meter titan. He should know, he's seen it's inhabitant up close. </p><p>The titan that lives in the sorry-looking countryside residence is a ten meter male with a considerably long and grey beard, sunken eyes a strange fear of humans. The titan treats humans as an elephant treats mice, attempting to stomp them out at first sight. Even with these stakes, Eren can't help but occasionally sneak into the house's kitchen and observe the oversized spices and cookbooks that the titan has but never seems to put to use. Over time he taught himself to read more fluently and found himself drowning in the world and art of cooking. He's sure Erwin Smith, a man who's made it his goal to protect all the humans under his care, wouldn't understand his interest and forbid him from entering the house's interior if he found out. That's why Eren has kept his secret on the down-low. He's never told a soul, except for his most trusted and close friend Armin Arlert. </p><p>Armin Arlert is a smart, blonde-haired boy at the same age as Eren. The two have been close since childhood and shared each other's interests full-heartedly. With this in mind, although Armin doesn't fully understand why Eren's so infatuated by the way titans cultivate their foods, he doesn't question it and supports his hobbies, as dangerous as they may be. That doesn't stop him from worrying for the safety of his friend. </p><p>Every time he and the brunette sneak into the kitchen while the titan sleeps in front of its oversized television, he can't help but feel nervous. It's in his very nature to be nervous since the boy has such a sharp mind scanning every corner for possible accidents. Of course, there are plenty of times that Eren ventures into the titan's home without the company of his blonde friend. </p><p>Eren wistfully remembers the time he further explored the kitchen and came across a plate of oversized fruits and cheeses. He remembers the way he bit into one of the strawberries and closed his eyes as a sweet, almost musical flavor exploded across his taste buds, the boy practically seeing pink swirls behind his eyelids. He had then sampled an aged white cheese, the flavor having a different, yet tangy effect on him. As he fawned over the tastes, he contemplated experimentation and sampled the two in the same bite. Thus, bringing forth a completely different experience. The world of flavor was too enjoyable to go unnoticed, and he was slightly disappointed that the rest of the humans he surrounded himself with didn't share the same interests. </p><p>Suddenly Eren snapped back to the present with Armin's voice pulling him from his daze. "You're off duty, Eren." He reminds him. Eren blinks, not realizing how much time had passed. Looking around him he realized that there are no more people waiting in the line and that he is in fact free to go. </p><p>Sighing, the brunette male stands up from his pebble-like stool and arches his back in a wide stretch. Spending hours sitting hunched on a rock certainly takes a toll on one's back. "So, what should we do today?" Armin asks. However, he already has an idea of what his friend wants to do. Eren is about to respond when he lays eyes on the large paper sack in Armin's grip. "What's in there?" He asks. </p><p>Armin glances at the object in question. "Oh, this? I dunno... cheese?" He responds. Eren's eyes practically bulge out of his head. With an eager noise, the boy reaches into the bag and retrieves a large chunk of milky-white cheese. "W- Armin! This isn't just any cheese!" He brings the morsel to closer to his face to scent it and further determine it's quality, effectively causing Armin to roll his eyes. "It's Parmegiano-Reggiano! I found a mushroom just yesterday that this would go perfect with!" He exclaims. </p><p>"Um, okay. If you say so." Armin responds. The two of them venture off together to find the mushroom that Eren had spotted the day before. After a short walk and a quick uprooting of a large mushroom, the two of them discuss what they should do with it. "I think we should cook it somehow..." </p><p>"Eren, where on earth would we do that? It's too risky to make fire, plus its sprinkling rain. There's no way-"</p><p>"Wait, look up there." Eren interrupts, looking towards the roof of the large house. On the very top is a chimney that is very clearly leaking smoke. Without hesitation, Eren grabs his friend's hand and leads him towards the house with the intention of climbing the large structure. The task isn't an easy one, but the two manage to make it to the top in record time, Armin being skittish the whole way up. </p><p>The two now sit around the chimney as if it were a campfire, holding the mushroom and Parmegiano above the smoke with a stick. Eren slowly rotates the object with care, watching as the cheese and mushroom slowly blend with the heat. "Eren, I really don't know if we should be up here," Armin admits, looking longingly at the ground far below them. "Don't be lame, Armin. Besides, only a few more seconds and-" </p><p>Eren is cut off by a loud rumble of thunder and a harsh jolt as lightning strikes the mushroom. The two of them scream for a split moment before losing their balance and tumbling down the side of the house. Just as they fall off the roof, the two of them land in a large bush, thankfully cushioning their fall. Armin and Eren both hit the ground on their backs, the brunette still holding the long stick in his grasp. </p><p>The duo moans in pain as they lay there unmoving. After a few moments of lying against the grass with light rain pelting his face, Eren subconsciously raises the melted mushroom to his mouth, the onbject looking like a substance from another planet. As soon as he tastes the cheese melded into the mushroom, a burst of energy rushes through his brain. </p><p>"Whoaah Armin! You gotta try this!" He exclaims, somehow finding the strength to jump up to his feet, hair sticking on edge. Armin sighs, his hair in a similar state. He then follows Eren's movements and hesitantly takes a bite of the mushroom, admittedly humming from the adequate taste. "What would you call that?" Eren rambles. "It's like, zingy! Or... it kinda explodes in your mouth, but in an electric way almost like its..." Eren stumbles, searching for the right words. "Lightning-y...?" Armin winces. </p><p>"That's it! Lightning-y! You're a genius Armin! Now I just gotta find something to go with it." Armin blushes at the praise. "Oh! Saffron. Saffron would go perfectly with this!" Eren concludes. A feeling of dread suddenly passes over Armin. "Why do I get the feeling that its-"</p><p>"In the kitchen!" Eren continues for him. </p><p>The next thing they know they're in the titan's living area, with Eren rooting through a large shelf of spice containers, scanning each label for the specific spice. Armin stands guard further down on the countertop, clutching the mushroom-clad stick tightly in his hands. He stares nervously at the sleeping titan who lays exhausted in its living room chair. "Are you sure he won't wake up?" </p><p>"Trust me. Once he turns on the cooking channel he's out." Eren responds, still busy sorting through the shelf's contents. </p><p>"Is the saffron really necessary?" Armin questions, still glancing at the sleeping behemoth only meters away from them. </p><p>"I mean, according to Gusteau's book, yes." He responds, referencing a piece of literature that he's become familiar with over the years. "Wait, Gusteau's book? What do you mean?" Armin questions. "Aha!" Eren exclaims as he finds the saffron container among the jumble of glass jars. He then retreats down the shelf with the container in hand. "Gusteau. He's only the best titan cook of all time! I read his book." Eren clarifies to Armin, only seemingly making him more confused. </p><p>"Wait, you read titan material? What would Erwin say if he found out?" </p><p>"You could fill an entire book, no, multiple books with stuff that Erwin doesn't know," Eren responds, carefully heaving up one side of the large cookbook on the counter titled Gusteau's. He flips to a page that covers spice accommodations and reviews the contents, Armin staring from behind him hesitantly. "So, is that him on tv then?" Armin questions. </p><p>Eren turns around to view what Armin's talking about and sees a picture of Gustou's restaurant on the oversized television. "Oh yeah, that's him!" Eren smiles. The two stare at the television and watch as a titan on the screen begins a recollection of the famous restaurant's past and the chef himself. Struck by an overwhelming sense of admiration, Eren quickly maneuvers down the large counter and across the carpet-clad floor to sit in front of the large television. All is well until the titan's tone changes. </p><p>"However, a recent critic by the name of Anton Ego, after critiquing food from Gusteau's, has given the restaurant a poor rating, resulting in the resturant becoming a four-star eatery." Eren's smile falters. "Struck with grief, Gusteau resigned as a chef and his whereabouts are yet to be known. The restaurant is currently under new management, and now stands to be a three-star-" </p><p>Eren doesn't pay attention to the words that further escape the titan's mouth. The impact of his previous statements hitting him full force. "Wait, Gusteau<em> resigned!?</em>" He exclaims. Unfortunately, he doesn't pay attention to the volume of his voice, nor the possibility of the titan resting in the large armchair hearing him. That one mistake cost him their secrecy. </p><p>Hearing a gasp behind him, the brunette male turns around to see the elderly-looking titan sitting straight up in its chair, it's eyes wide and hands gripping the fabric of the chair tightly. The two maintain eye contact for a mere few seconds, both unsure of what to do, before Eren bolts back the way he came in a mad sprint. At his movement, the titan seems to snap out of a trance and stands up abruptly, letting out a distressed shriek from its maw. </p><p>"Shit, Armin, run!" Eren calls out to his friend, who drops the stick in its place effectively drawing the titan's attention. Before Eren can even reach the countertop, the titan lunges at him, clawing after him wildly. A terrified noise escapes the human at the sight, and he narrowly avoids the titan's outstretched claws. Once he's bounded up the counter he makes a break for the window. However, Armin seems to panic and follows his first instinct - to retreat to the colony in the house's attic. At the movement of Armin climbing up a shelf to the support beams on the ceiling, Eren calls out to him. </p><p>"No! You'll lead it to the colony!" The words going misunderstood by the titan. Even though the blonde-haired boy hears his words, he doesn't seem to have a choice but carry on since the titan is now leaping upwards, arms outstretched to try and snatch the boy from the ceiling. At a surprisingly close hit, Armin loses his footing and falls off the support beam, thankfully landing in the cheap-looking chandelier in the center of the room. </p><p>Both he and Eren's faces bore a look of pure terror as the titan prepares to jump once again in attempt to capture and exterminate the human in its living room. Eren, without thinking, bounds across the counter and up a shelf, landing himself on the top of a support beam in mere seconds. "Swing, Armin, swing!" He calls out frantically. Armin follows his orders, swinging his body back and forth on a bar of the chandelier. The action causes the object itself to begin swaying. At the same time, the titan leaps upwards but thankfully misses due to the unexpected motion of the chandelier. </p><p>The silver-haired titan stares disgusted at the two humans infesting its home and makes yet another leap to try and catch its target. However, the titan misjudges its movement and misses pitifully yet again. "Grab my hand!" Eren exclaims while extending his arm out to Armin, who nears closer to his friend with every sway of the chandelier. At the point where he finally gets close enough, he takes hold of Armin's hand. However, he doesn't manage to let go of the bar and accidentally pulls Eren with him. The two now hang from the still swaying chandelier, staring at the horrifying image of the titan below them.</p><p>At the sight of two humans dangling mere feet above its head, the titan becomes even more enraged. Its eyes trail the two precisely and its legs hunch preparing to propel itself. Before the humans can even attempt to climb further away from the titan, it lunges upward and successfully grasps onto the chandelier. Armin and Eren scream in terror as it tries to pull itself up. However, to the titan's dismay, the chandelier is not strong enough to hold its weight, and the ceiling above them begins to crack.</p><p>Both the titan and the humans stop their movements and avert their attention to the now creaking ceiling, both species looking nervously at the guaranteed breakage. Every so slowly, a crack extends itself across the ceiling and around the chandelier, dust particles wafting downwards and getting stuck in the boy's hair. A metaphorical 'uh oh' can be expressed across the room as yet another crack sounds and the chandelier jolts downwards, just barely holding on by a wire. </p><p>As if that wasn't warning enough, the titan still doesn't let go. Whether it's too in shock to move or it's too determined to reach the two humans, they'll never know. After yet another second of anxious silence passes, the entirety of the chandelier and the ceiling above it collapses, rubble, and dust falling to the floor in a loud frenzy. The action revealing the hiding place of hundreds of humans which rested above the ceiling, all of which are staring in shock at the titan now looming above them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you read this tysm! Please leave a comment! I plan on making more chapters soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Evacuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren and the other humans of the colony are now exposed and must evacuate. However, things for Eren don't exactly go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos breaks free of its reins. As if a silent cue transpires through every human's conscience in the room, they all begin running in multiple directions at once. A massive herd of small human bodies rush for any exit available, whether it be an open window or underneath the oversized front door. Erwin Smith is aggressively calling out orders, telling everyone to stay calm, and carry out the evacuation procedure they all know by heart.</p><p>At the sight of the human colony increasing in numbers and scurrying left and right across the floor, the titan lets out a horrified shriek and jumps backward attempting to escape the smaller beings. It then scrambles through a cabinet for an unknown item. Eren doesn't have time to analyze his actions, he needs to escape alongside his friends and family. He begins following the crowd, rushing towards the exit, when he realizes something important. </p><p>
  <em>The book.</em>
</p><p>He stops in his tracks. He <em>can't</em> leave without Gusteau's book, it means far too much to him. Without thinking about the possible consequences of his actions he turns around and pushes through the crowd of people as if swimming upstream, his eyes set on the blue book sitting innocently upon the counter. It doesn't take very long for him to reach the edge of the furniture and climb to the top, setting his hands on the book and contemplating how to carry it out of the building. </p><p>Just as he's pushing the large book towards the nearest window he looks over to where the titan was seen last and nearly freezes at the sight of the ten-meter with a plague-like mask covering its face and a poison gas tank dispenser in its arms. <em>Time to go.</em> </p><p>Eren lifts the book above his head and leaps over the sink just as the titan releases a cloud of poison from the machine just where Eren was previously standing. With the book still high above his head, Eren jumps out the window in a moment of pure panic, breaking the glass and being pelted by the aggressive rain outside. Without looking back he makes a run for the nearby river, the place where the rest of his family members have evacuated to. He runs across the muddly grass, nearly losing his grip on the book as he sprints to the best of his ability. </p><p>Meanwhile, the human colony uncovers various boats made of large pots of upturned umbrellas from beneath the leaves they were buried in on the river's edge. They push the makeshift-boats into the water and offer hands to the remaining humans who were a little farther behind, hoisting them onto the floating objects. They've practiced this evacuation procedure multiple times before, at Erwin's Orders of course. Now they're finally putting it to use. </p><p>Commander Erwin looks around the boat he's currently on, a large hollowed-out barrel, and counts the humans surrounding him. He then counts as many of his comrades as possible that he can see on separate boats. Once he recites the names of the various humans that his eyes cross over he realizes that there's one person missing. Eren. </p><p>"Wait, we don't have everybody! Where's Eren!" The blonde male calls out, eyes searching the various crowds desperately. As if given an answer, he hears Eren's voice. However, it doesn't come from any of the boats which are floating progressively further down the river and toward the large drainage tunnel. </p><p>"I'm here! I'm coming!" Eren exclaims, throwing the hardback book into the angry waters and jumping onto the top of the floating object. He then begins paddling desperately in an attempt to decrease the distance between himself and the commander's boat, the leader of which stares at the scene in panic. "Quick! Give him something to grab onto!" he ushers.</p><p>A human behind him holds out a large spatula that was being used as a paddle and extends it towards Eren, who is steadily gaining on them. Eren reaches his arm out while still paddling with one hand for the object, panting as he does so. Just as his finger is centimeters away from the spatula, a large rock is thrown from above them at the object and crashes into the metal, causing Eren and the book to surge backward by a wave of water. </p><p>The titan stands on top of the bridge overlooking the drainage pipe, holding a large rock in its hand. Its masked face glares down at the escaping humans as it prepares to launch yet another boulder. Unfortunately for Eren, the rest of the colony and their boats have already entered the large pipe, completely shielded from the titan above them. Its attention is now solely on the only human that it can see. "Eren!" He hears a familiar voice call out to him laced with strain and worry. </p><p>"Armin!" He yells back in response, reaching for the spatula which floats only inches away from him with the intent to use it as a paddle. "Come on Eren, you can do it!" </p><p>Eren begins using the kitchen utensil to row his way towards the tunnel when another large rock comes rocketing from the sky and lands in the water next to him, causing another disruptive wave of water. The titan on top of the bridge sighs in disappointment at its miss and watches as the brunette human disappears into the large tunnel, it's eyes following him until he's out of sight. </p><p>"Commander!" Eren calls out into the darkness of the tunnel. Voices can be heard echoing from somewhere deep within, but the group must have been swept further ahead than he previously thought. Panic settles in his stomach. "Guys, wait! Hold on!" He calls out again. Somewhere off in the distance he hears a voice just as panicked as he is calling out his name. That's the last thing he hears before he is left in silence, the only noise accompanying him being the splash of the spatula hitting the water and the distant sound of rain. </p><p>His own breathing echoes around him as he stills his rowing, finally realizing that he's left behind. Alone. In an underground water system. Perhaps there's still a chance of catching up with the rest of the group? </p><p>"Hello?" he says, his voice weakened. He winces as he passes underneath a gentle trickling of water from the ceiling of the tunnel, the water splattering across his forehead and torso. He exhales. "Anyone?" </p><p>Once again, no one answers. </p><p>Up ahead he catches sight of the tunnel splitting into two separate tunnels. This is just what he feared. If the tunnel stayed as a single path he would be able to paddle down it without worry, no doubt knowing where the rest of his family went. But now that there are two different options to take, he isn't sure which direction they went in.</p><p>The book is moving fast, and he doesn't have the time to sit around and contemplate which direction to go in. Observing both tunnels, he can't detect any trace of his friends in either direction. On plain instinct, he decides to paddle left and head towards his chosen tunnel. </p><p>A shiver runs down his spine and his blood freezes as he hears the slowly increasing sound of a waterfall. It's too late to try and turn around. He sees the end of the tunnel that suggests a deep plummet just ahead and begins paddling backward frantically. However, his strength is no match for the water's current. </p><p>A scream tears itself from his throat as he and the book plummet down the waterfall. Within a few seconds, he's underwater, the sound of the tunnel being drowned out by the rapid waters. His body is thrown back and forth and the current carries him further and further away from his family. </p><p>His breath is choked from his lungs as he tumbles to and fro beneath the waves, only to be given air for a brief moment before a hurricane-like force hits him once again. All he can focus on is fighting the current and swimming towards the surface, desperate for oxygen, struggling for life. The tunnel curves in bizarre directions before finally leveling out, during which Eren takes the opportunity to grab onto the book as if it were a lifesaver and scramble to the top of the damp material, his weakened muscles heaving him upwards. </p><p>The brunette lays exhausted on top of the soaked piece of literature, panting to himself ruggedly, grateful to be able to breathe once again. The water around him begins calming itself, and the tunnel veers straight ahead with no exit in sight. Eren can do nothing but wait as the current drifts him and the book further into its depths. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hopeless, lost, and cold are the only words that can describe Eren's condition as he sits on the concrete edge of the underground river.  </p><p>Guilt pricks at the corners of his mind, somehow convincing him that all of this was his fault. If it weren't for him, his family would still have their home. He wouldn't be lost in some underground water system. He would still be with his friends. He wouldn't be starving. </p><p>He waited for a sound. A voice. A sign. Anything that indicates he isn't completely alone. </p><p>He spends his time flipping emotionlessly through the pages of the cookbook. He flips through familiar illustrations, even unfamiliar ones that he never got the chance to observe before. Nearly a day passes. </p><p>Eren flips yet another page deep in the book. On the wrinkled paper is a drawing of an array of desserts - colorful red velvet and vanilla bunt cakes. The sight causes his stomach to groan with hunger and he has to avert his eyes from the scene. On the page directly next to the image is a picture of Gusteau above a five-star ribbon. The dark-haired, bearded titan is holding a similar-looking dessert at eye level as if observing the decorations. Eren stares longingly at the drawing. </p><p>He isn't prepared for it to start speaking.</p><p>"If you are hungry, why don't you go up and look around?" The image says. Eren's eyes widen, unsure if he's hallucinating or not. The loneliness and dehydration must have gotten to him. He ignores the gaze of the 2-D drawing and lifts the page, preparing to flip it over once more. Just as he peeks underneath the paper, the voice speaks again. </p><p>"Why wait and mope?" </p><p>If Eren's going to hallucinate, he might as well make the best of it. "Well, I've just lost my family." He says, his voice scratchy from being unused for so long. "All my friends, too. Probably forever." He interlaces his fingers together and stares solemnly at the ground. </p><p>"Well, how do you know?" The image of Gusteau questions again, the illustration now facing Eren. </p><p>"I-I-" Eren scoffs and rolls his eyes. "<em>You</em> are an illustration. Why am I talking to you!" He crosses his arms. </p><p>"Uh, you just lost your family. All your friends. You are lonely!" The chef explains. </p><p>Eren laughs bitterly. "Yeah, well, you're not alive." He gives the chef an annoyed look. </p><p>The chef only smiles at this, his eyes brightening. "Ah, you see, that is no match for wishful thinking!" He points a finger upwards. "If you focus on what you've left behind, you will never be able to see what lies ahead!" Eren focuses on his words, which suddenly shift his course of thought. </p><p>"Now go up! Look around!" The chef says enthusiastically. Eren's gaze wonders over to a small, moldy pipe which could easily be used as a ladder to climb up to the surface. Eren then looks back to the image of the chef, which has returned to its original position as if nothing had occurred between them. </p><p>Eren gives one last longing look at the book, knowing he won't be able to take it to the surface. His hand lingers on the page for a moment longer before he slides it off and turns around. He then prepares to travel to the surface, ready for whatever the world throws at him next. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We get to see Rogue for the first time in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren finally decides to explore the world above (and discovers he may or may not have a hallucination problem), meanwhile, a titan finds himself in an uncomfortable predicament.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize the last chapter was a little short, so I made this one a bit longer! Enjoy! Also, thank you so much for the great feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweeping a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath, Eren begins his climb. The pipe feels cold and wet beneath his palms as he grips the metal and pulls himself upward. With agility he's adapted from years of climbing large objects, Eren reaches the top of the pipe within seconds and squeezes himself through a missing brick in the stone ceilings of the tunnel. Above the ceiling is a wooden crawl space, small rays of light trickling from cracks above, illuminating particles of dust that flicker through the air. He makes quick work of following the metal pipe through the crawlspace, which eventually leads upwards once again through a crack in the wooden ceiling. </p><p>Eren listens for any noise above him before crawling through the crack and up the pipe. Once he reaches the top he realizes that this is where the pipe ends, going further upwards through the floor in a way he cannot follow. However, to his luck, it has led him to a thin space between the inner walls of a building. He makes his way forward, jumping over littered planks of wood and dust bunnies before realizing that the small space probably goes on longer than he would like to admit. Looking at the wall closest to his right, he notices that it has thick ridges, thick enough for him to climb. Eren then grasps onto the wall as if it were a ladder and climbs upwards. A stray piece of wood dislodges beneath his feet right as he reaches the top, falling to the concrete ground beneath him. </p><p>Looking through his surroundings, Eren can tell that he's in a titan's living space. In comparison to the most recent house he's been in, this space is much more modern- apartment-like, even. The lights are dim and amused voices can be heard in the distance from another room. Golden light exposes the shadows of the titans inhabiting the area, most likely here for a gathering or some sort of party. </p><p>The hole in the wall Eren crawled out of deposited him on top of a granite counter littered with large wine glasses and bottles. Further curious, Eren bounds across the tablespace to get a closer look at the doorway leading to the other room. He gasps as he sees at least a dozen titan's in the room, all chatting and holding glasses of maroon-purple liquid that he assumes is wine. </p><p>Suddenly an alluring scent catches his nose. His attention is redirected to a cutting board of food only a few paces away from him. On the plate is a tempting display of a large baguette, torn in half, and a knife. His pupils widen in desire and he makes a bolt for the plate, eager to get his hands on the much-needed food. He's about to sink his teeth into a small piece of bread he tore from the larger, when a loud popping noise startles him from a distance. A chorus of cheering follows, causing Eren to believe that the sound was just a wine bottle being opened, nothing to worry about. </p><p>Still focusing his eyes on the distant doorway, he brings the bread morsel closer to his face and prepares to indulge in the food. Just before he gets close enough to take a bite he redirects his attention to the object in his hands. However, instead of a piece of baguette in his hands is a miniature, floating, and disembodied head of chef Gusteau. </p><p>"WHAT are you doing!" The head screams as Eren takes a few fearful steps backward and releases a surprised yelp. Once out of the general shock, he throws his arms in front of him and produces an annoyed groan. "I'm hungry!" He exclaims angrily, making wild hand gestures as he talks. "And I-I don't know where I am, or when I'll find food again!" He holds up the morsel of bread to the floating depiction of his imagination. </p><p>The head suddenly spins and becomes a full-body copy of chef Gusteau, beard, apron, and everything. There's a knowing and sly smile on his face. "Eren, you are better than that." The ghost-like figure places his hands on his waist. "You are a cook!" He says as he darts forward and points his finger at the ceiling. "A <em>cook</em> makes! A <em>thief</em> takes." Gusteau crosses his arms, a disapproving gaze on his face. "You are not a thief."</p><p>Guilt rushes over the brunette teen as he looks at the ground, the bread falling limp in his hands. "I <em>am</em> hungry..." Gusteau only gives a chuckle in response before holding his hands out. "Food will come, Eren." The figure, to Eren's surprise, begins slowly sinking into the morsel of bread in his hands, his voice echoing as he disappears. "Food always comes to those who love to cook."</p><p>Eren sighs, realizing that Gusteau was correct. He looks longingly at the bread before setting down on the cutting board and turns around to head back towards the back of the countertop. He rushes past a silver tray of grapes and cheese, as well as two filled wine glasses before locating yet another hole in the wall. He slides through it with ease, the darkness of the space between the walls welcoming him. He creeps through cracks and crevices, traveling towards an unknowing location and changing direction whenever he feels like it, as there is no clear path in life. </p><p>He passes by a vent that gives view to a room containing a rather tall titan painting portraits of bare female models behind fruit. As much as Eren wouldn't mind staying and observing the process, he carries on. </p><p>He scurries down wood planks as the area widens out, lines of light peeking through the cracks in the floor. As he nears a large gap in one of the wood planks he hears loud, aggravated voices, mostly consisting of understandable speech and a hint of growling. "You don't have the guts!" The male titan growls as Eren passes over the gap, giving view of a male and female arguing. Uninterested, Eren continues running past the gap until he hears a loud crashing noise and shattering glass. </p><p>He sprints back to the opening to find the source of the sound but quickly turns away when he sees the two titans making out over a broken table and wine bottle. He rolls his eyes and continues running down the passageway. Not much longer and he finds another pipe, this one copper in color and longer than the last, He climbs up it like a ladder and emerges through the floor of another apartment. However, he quickly makes a run for it when he hears the loud footsteps of a titan approaching the room he's in. He bounds underneath a large dresser and through another hole in the wall. </p><p>"These titans need to get their walls repaired," Eren mumbles to himself. He continues to travel down another slim space between walls, narrowly avoiding a metal trap set by titans in order to capture and eliminate curious humans. He eagerly sets his eyes on the third pipe of the evening, however, he's able to crawl inside of this one. He climbs up the pipe's insides before emerging at the top, cool night air ruffling his brunette locks. He wastes no time in clambering out of the pipe, happy to be in a less confined space. He then climbs up the shudders of a window, leaps up the shingles of the roof he's currently on, and climbs up thick vines towards the top of the building. He passes by a circular window emitting golden light before finally reaching the peak of the roof. </p><p>What he sees before him steals the breath from his lungs. Below him is a glistening city lit by blue and golden light beneath a flattering night sky. A steadily flowing river curves itself throughout the ginormous city and reflects the light of the full moon above. Various three or four-story buildings litter along winding streets and streetlamps. He recognized the city immediately, having fantasized about the cuisine capital of the world. </p><p>"Paris?" He breathes. "This whole time I've been underneath the titan city of <em>Paris?" </em>Eren stares in awe at the many bridges and shops in the distance, making sure to observe every corner of the paradise he can see. His gaze stops when he sees something he's only seen before in Gusteau's cookbooks and on television. It's Gusteau's restaurant, as evident by the large symbol of Gusteau's name, as well as the large glowing statue of him on top. His eyes widen even further in awe at the sight, his mouth gaping. </p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The titan statue begins speaking. At this point, Eren doesn't question his hallucinations, knowing that if he did he most likely wouldn't be able to find an answer. Instead, he's excited to see the familiar idol of his. "Gusteau!?" He laughs. "Your restaurant!? You've brought me to your restaurant!?" Eren grins. Gusteau observes his surroundings as if suddenly realizing where he was. "Ah, it seems I have... Yes!" He punches the air. "There it is! I have brought you to my restaurant!" He holds up the twin pans in his grasp. </p><p>Eren's chest lightens as if he were a child on Christmas who had just been given the best gift he could imagine. "I-I've gotta see this." He says in disbelief, making his way down the shingled roof and towards the large restaurant before him. Eren frowns when his eyes cross over the three-star rating beneath the restaurant's lit-up logo but decides to not ponder it. After all, because of Gusteau's retirement the restaurant is obviously under new management. The question is, who?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Cassoulet and Boeuf Bourguignon on table eleven!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I need more plates!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Two salmon Meuniere and three Lyonnaise Salads!"</strong>
</p><p>Gusteau's kitchen bustles with activity, titan chefs and waiters rushing left and right in crisp uniforms to fill their customer's orders. A ten-meter waiter in a tailored jet black suit pushes open the main doors of the kitchen, calling out various orders and pinning small squares of paper to a corkboard. The kitchen, plated in white and black floor tiles, walls lined with copper cooking utensils, is enveloped in the smell of savory food and various sauces. A dark-skinned fourteen-meter flips an array of buttery vegetables in a pan over a burning flame. <strong>"Two orders of seared vegetables, coming up."</strong></p><p>A skinless female titan not much farther away adjusts her white apron. She flicks her blonde, shoulder-length hair from her face as she stirs a pan of Coq au Vin with a spoon, a dish of wine, a large amount of chicken, (After all, they are small to titans) carrots, mushroom, and thyme. Her burning blue eyes remain as focused as always. She adds a pinch of garlic powder to her dish before continuing to stir the mixture.  </p><p>A larger, but taller titan at a different station pours alcohol onto a pan, effectively lighting multiple slabs of meat on fire. He then shakes the pan with experience, encouraging the roaring fire. The sight isn't very intimidating to him since, of course, he does it all the time. However, that's not quite the case for the fifteen-meter newcomer standing at the far edge of the room. His emerald eyes stare at the blazing fire, a timid expression on his face.</p><p>The titan's features consist of dark brunette hair, a sharp jawline and cheekbones, pointed elf-like ears, as well as a serrated and exposed, lipless set of teeth. He has an impressive, muscular build that's hidden behind a short-sleeved dark grey shirt and even darker colored pants. Admittedly, his complexion is not one common among titans. However, despite his intimidating stature, his personality is not what one would expect. He stands awkwardly next to the back door, looking around the kitchen as if contemplating whether or not he truly wanted to be here. He tenses, suppressing the urge to swallow nervously as he observes the environment before him. </p><p>The titan is brought out of his daze when he notices a considerably shorter titan with pale skin, a lean frame, black hair that's delicately parted in the center, and exposed, red muscle, heading in his direction. He's completely focused on a piece of paper in his grasp, not caring to look up from the document. The titan wears a chef hat and apron, much like the rest of the cooks in the room. However, the size and style of his hat shows that he's the one in charge. </p><p><strong>"Hello, chef Levi! Busy night, huh?"</strong> A nearby chef with a foreign accent calls out to the titan, Levi in turn barely acknowledging him. The green-eyed titan's nervousness continues to increase as 'Levi' nears him. </p><p><strong>"Hey, boss. Look at who's here!"</strong> Another nearby cook says, nudging the seven-meter on the shoulder. <strong>"It's Rogue Jeager, Imane's son!"</strong> He motions towards Rogue, who stiffens at the attention. At the mention of his name, he takes a step forward and clenches his palms. <strong>"Remember her? Gusteau's old friend?"</strong> The cook says with a laugh. </p><p>Chef Levi looks up in boredom at the titan more than double his size. He gives a judging look at Rogue, his cold silver eyes briefly flicking up and down his frame before opening his lips to speak. <strong>"What do you want..?"</strong> He says uninterested, his sunken eyes stapled to him. <strong>"Uh..."</strong></p><p><strong>"There's got to be something you want unless you're here to simply take up space and time,"</strong> Levi says, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He doesn't give Rogue a chance to answer and continues speaking, a bored expression on his face.<strong> "How is, uh-"</strong></p><p><strong>"Myy motherr?"</strong> Rogue finishes for him, his lack of lips impending his speech so that his m's come out slurred and butchered. </p><p>The chef stirring the alcohol seared meat recalls her name. <strong>"Imane." </strong></p><p><strong>"Yes, Imane. Uh, how is she?"</strong> Levi says, his gaze still focused on the sheet of paper in his hands. </p><p><strong>"Good,"</strong> Rogue responds, one of his hands rising to scratch the back of his head. <strong>"Well, not good. She's beenn betterr." </strong></p><p>An armored titan close to Rogue's size with platinum blonde hair walks up behind him, having overheard the conversation. <strong>"She died."</strong> He states blatantly before turning and walking away with a bowl of vegetables in his hand. </p><p>Levi's gaze moves upwards from the sheet of paper, clearly not having expected that outcome. <strong>"Oh, uh... I'm sorry about that." </strong></p><p><strong>"Ohh, don't be!" </strong>Rogue responds. <strong>"She, uh... She... uhn, had insurance so... she's coveredd." </strong></p><p>Levi looks at Rogue as one would look at a stain on a carpet. His judgemental glare lasts for a few moments before Rogue clasps his hands together awkwardly. </p><p><strong>"Oh, uh-"</strong> Rogue reaches for a violet envelope in his left pocket, invoulentarily doing a full spin before retrieving it. He laughs nervously as he holds it out for the smaller titan to take, the latter of which still glaring at him in a disturbed fashion. <strong>"What's this?"</strong> He asks, clearly annoyed. </p><p><strong>"Shee left it for youu. Uh, shee thought it wouldd help. Youu knoww, me. Get a job. Uh, here."</strong> he stutters slightly. His gaze lingers on a skinless female as she walks between the pair before he blinks back into focus. Before Levi can respond, the same chef from before begins speaking behind him. <strong>"But of course! Gusteau would not hesitate!" </strong>He says, pointing a pair of silver tongs at Rogue. <strong>"Any son of Imane's is more than wel-"</strong></p><p><strong>"We'll file this, and if something suitable comes up, we'll let you know," </strong>Levi says, turning his attention back to the sheet of paper in his hands and begining to walk away from the brunette. </p><p><strong>"We have already hired him." </strong>The titan shrugs. At this, Levi freezes in his step, his hands gripping the thin material of the document causing wrinkles to chain from his fingertips. <strong>"WHAT!?"</strong> He exclaims, whipping around to face the two of them with an aggravated scowl on his face. <strong>"What the hell do you mean you hired someone without my permission!"</strong></p><p><strong>"We needed a garbage boy."</strong> The armored titan interrupts from out of nowhere. Rogue nearly jumps at the unexpected voice coming from behind him. Levi then looks back to Rogue at the armored's words. <strong>"Oh." </strong>A sneer suddenly crosses his face. <strong>"Garbage, well. I'm glad it worked out then." </strong>The chef then turns and walks away towards his office leaving a slightly confused Rogue in his wake. <strong>"If you need anything, don't ask."</strong> Levi then disappears from sight behind the office door, the wooden blinds closed shut.</p><p>Rogue sighs, finally being left to his own devices once more. Although the interaction wasn't nearly as smooth as he was hoping it would be, at least he got a job. Even if the job is... handling garbage. Sighing, he begins to turn around. However, he is greeted by the startling image of the armored titan standing awfully close behind him, holding out a set of clothes with a stern face. The two freeze in place for a moment, the Armored's golden eyes staring into his own emerald ones as if silently judging him.</p><p>Rogue hesitantly reaches out to retrieve the clothes from the Armored's grasp. The platinum-haired titan then turns away to retreat to his own station, his expression not budging an inch. Rogue's gaze trails him until he's out of sight, wondering what he did to make him so upset. </p><p><strong>"Don't worry, Reiner's always like that." </strong>A voice from his right answers his unspoken question. He doesn't get a good look at the cook before she passes by once again and walks to the opposite side of the kitchen, not bothering to keep conversation. </p><p>He can tell that working here is going to be quite an experience. If only he knew the extent of how far that statement would really go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to clear up any confusion, whenever a titan speaks the words will be bolded.<br/>Also, I didn't make Rogue's mother's name Carla because I figured that it would be too much of a coincidence for Eren and Rogue's parents to have the same first name.<br/>Last, but not least, I apologize for any grammatical errors, I wrote all of this in one day so it's possible some things slipped past me!<br/>Anyways, thank you for reading! Get ready for some soup!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rogue and Eren meet in a strange set of circumstances.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! For some reason writing this took way longer than expected, but I finally polished it up enough to post! For some reason, writing this chapter became boring because of its process, but I hope it isn't as boring to read!<br/>Chapter warnings: Explicit language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe it." Eren breathes while sitting over a circular window that peeks into the bustling kitchen below, the imaginary Gusteau resting peacefully by his side. "I can't believe I'm actually looking at a <em>real</em> gourmet kitchen! I've dreamt about this since I was a kid!" Eren's eyes trail over every chef in the kitchen, studying their techniques and hand-work. Gusteau chuckles next to him. </p><p>"You seem to be keen on kitchens. I wonder, how much do you know about the people in them?" The miniature floating titan queries. "Tell me, which one of them is the head chef?" </p><p>Erens eyes immediately scan through the kitchen in search of said titan, Gusteau watching closely. Once his eyes lock onto a shorter individual who's currently yelling at a lower-class employee, he announces his find with the point of a finger. "That guy." Although the titan is a seven-meter and has a lean frame, he has a light touch of muscles evident in his form. The titan also has a pale, grave white face with silver eyes to compliment his complexion. Last but not least, his slick, black hair is parted at the center. Beneath his eyes are faint red crescents, most likely eyebags as a result of exhaustion. </p><p>"Very good! Who is next in command?" Gusteau questions, crossing his arms. Eren knows the answer by heart. "The... Sous Chef... there." He points at a blonde titan, his skin plated in thick, boney armor. The titan's jaw closely resembling a turtle's, and his golden eyes seem to glow with the lack of irises or pupils. Beneath the armor that isn't covered by his crisp white uniform, red muscle is clearly evident, indicating that the chef is a skinless type. The titan's expression seems to lack emotion, or he's simply always in a bad mood. "He's responsible for the kitchen when the head chef isn't around." Gusteau gives an interested hum at Eren's knowledge.</p><p>Eren's eyes continue to scan the kitchen's inner workings, eager to point out any titan that stands out. "Saucier... in charge of sauces. Very important." He points to an almond-skinned titan who swivels a deep red sauce in a pan over a lit flame. "Hmm... that's a chef de Partie. So is that one..." He watches a blonde-haired female titan place delicate balls of dough into an oil-filled pan. </p><p>"Commis... Commis they're also cooks." Eren states, resting his upper torso on his arms and settling his legs behind him. His stomach touches the cooled glass, nearly making him flinch. "Ahh, I see you are a very clever human." Eren's gaze lightens at the compliment from his most admired idol. The imaginary titan then puts his hands up excitedly and points at a titan below them. "Now, who is <em>that.</em>"</p><p>The titan in question has untidy brunette hair and striking green eyes. However, the most noticeable thing about him is his serrated, lipless jaw, and his pointed ears. Traits Eren hasn't seen on many titans before. The brunette pushes a bucket of soapy water and a mop across the kitchen. The bucket has wheels, of course, to accommodate easier movement. The titan wears a wrinkled, white dress shirt and a matching apron, along with simple grey sweatpants. Oddly enough, he looks painfully nervous and out of place, glancing left and right as if expecting someone to jump out and attack him. Of course, by his attire, odd behavior, and current task, Eren concludes that he's not an important part of the kitchen. </p><p>"Oh, that's a nobody." He responds to Gusteau. The chef seems to be unhappy with his answer. "No, he's not a nobody. He is part of the kitchen!" Eren lifts a hand in front of him in a social gesture. "No, no, he washes dishes or takes out the garbage. Things like that. He certainly doesn't cook." The two bystanders watch as the fifteen-meter becomes easily distracted by something off in the distance, miscalculating a quick movement and accidentally knocking over a large pot of soup with the end of his mop. No one in the kitchen seems to take notice, and the titan desperately attempts to fix his mess by resituating the pot on the stovetop and mopping up the orange liquid splattered on the tiled floor.   </p><p>"But... he could..." Gusteau argues. Eren looks back at the figment of his imagination with a sly glance. "Uh, no." He laughs. "How do you know?" Gusteau replies, taking notice from the corner of his eye the half-emptied pot being filled with sink water by the green-eyed titan who guiltily looks around as though he committed a crime. "What do I always say? Anyone can cook!" He says to Eren. </p><p>Eren seems to ponder his words for a brief moment as if searching for a response. "Well, yeah. Anyone <em>can</em>, that doesn't mean that they should..." Gusteau laughs heartily. "Well! That doesn't seem to be stopping him." His hand motions over to the titan below. Eren's eyes widen drastically as he observes the male frantically throwing herbs and spices into the soup at random, creating an absolutely horrifying concoction. "Wh- What is he doing?" The shock slowly builds in his voice as he watches the titan continuing to throw the nearest ingredient into the pot. "<em>No,</em> no! He's ruining the soup! Someone has to stop him!" Eren stands up, gripping his fists. "This is terrible!" He- He... He's obliterating it!"</p><p>To Eren's horror, the titan nervously dumps both salt and white wine into the mixture. The flame below the pot is stunted as the wine hits the stove, nearly burning the titan's sleeve. "It's your restaurant! Do something!" The teen practically yells as he grips the edge of the window, his knuckles turning white as a result of poor blood circulation. "What can I do? I'm just a figment of your imagination..."</p><p>"But he's ruining the <em>soup</em>!" Eren releases a loud groan and begins throwing a tantrum as if he were a toddler, angrily pounding his fists on the edge of the window in retaliation. "Uhm... Eren." The titan chef begins, looking questioningly at the scene before him. "Why does this bother you so much? Perhaps you should consider anger management therapy." </p><p>Eren prepares to fire a quick remark when the window below him suddenly gives out. The circular glass frame flips over, most likely a result of his rapid movements, and the very next moment he's plummeting through the air, diving downward, straight into the titan infested kitchen. Despite his overwhelming urge to scream, he keeps his mouth clamped shut, knowing that if he somehow survives this he'd be drawing attention to himself by making a loud noise. He braces his body to land on a granite counter, for his bones to shatter, for his body to become nothing but a splatter of red on the tiled floor, but that sensation never hits him. He's a flailing set of limbs, plummeting downward until his back hits the water of a dish-washing sink. </p><p>His skin comes in contact with various cooking utensils and plates that reside in the soapy, murky water. After the shock of still being alive passes through him, he revolts in disgust at the mess around him. Swimming up to the surface of the water, his resurfaces to take a deep inhale. His lungs insist on panting desperately, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. As his mind tries to comprehend what exactly happened, he notices a large figure making its way towards him from a separate counter. </p><p>Not wanting to be discovered and cause an uproar of titans, he dives back beneath the water to avoid being seen by the chef. Thankfully, the titan doesn't seem to notice him and dumps a tray of pots and pans into the sink water. Eren does his best to avoid the sinking items, and once he sees the titan chef's figure disappear from above him, he bolts up toward the surface once more. </p><p>Blinking the aggressive sting from his eyes that resulted from the soap in the water, Eren pulls himself from the sink's edge. The realization that he's practically surrounded by titans at every corner hits him, and through a burst of panic manages to slip on the edge of the sink's metal barrier. His body careens over the edge of the counter, and in the blink of an eye his wet, small body hits the tiles of the floor. The pain isn't as immense as he was expecting, but it's still there, ricocheting off his spine to the tips of his fingers. </p><p>Perhaps it's the endorphins rushing through his body, but he still has the strength to stand. The brunette human lifts himself up as fast as he hit the ground and sprints underneath the metal kitchen table for cover. Somehow he's gone unnoticed by the titans that crowd the kitchen, their thundering footsteps sounding from every direction imaginable. Eren nearly shrinks into himself when a titan walks in close proximity to his hiding place. </p><p>Hugging himself, he contemplates staying beneath the table and waiting until nightfall. However, that thought is quickly deterred as Eren surveys his cover. Deciding that he'd be better to try and escape as soon as possible, he begins to creep his way out from beneath the table. Just when he's barely made it from beneath his hiding place his vision is filled with bright, fiery light as a female titan just meters from his location lights a viciously large flame in a pan, swiveling the sauce inside to further aggravate the fire. </p><p>Bearly choking down a startled scream, Eren sprints back beneath the table, running towards the opposite end from which he came. The table is a long span of counters that crosses the entire center of the kitchen. He bounds across the cold tile, slowing his pace only when he reaches the end. A shiver runs down Eren's spine as he looks out across the open floor, no counter nearby to aid him in cover. To get anywhere at all, he's going to have to make his way out in the open and risk being caught by a titan, something he isn't looking forward to. However, as he'd recall, titans hardly ever look down unless they<em> need</em> to. His eyes widen as he spots an opened window on the far side of the room located closely where the titan from before had spilled the soup. Said titan was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, the fifteen-year-old slides a foot out from beneath the metal table, inching his way further from safety and preparing to make a run for it. However, he retracts his leg as a large shoe lands just where he had been positioned, nearly falling onto his side from the abrupt force of the action. The realization that he had almost just been crushed hits him hard. With his chest heaving with fear, Eren regains his balance and surveys his surroundings once again. To his luck, he sees a rolling cart pushed by a titan that's making its way towards his direction. Not willing to let the opportunity slide, Eren waits until the cart is only a meter away from his hiding place before darting from beneath the table and running underneath the cart. He focuses on keeping his pace with the object and staying beneath its cover before he catches sight of a large metal shelf nearby, which conveniently leads up to his desired goal. The window. </p><p>With his legs and arms pumping as fast as he can manage he continues running straight as the cart veers to the side, the human is once again out in the open and sprinting for his life across the floor. Nearly tripping twice, he darts from beneath one side of a table to emerge from the other, his sight set on his goal. When he finally reaches the metal utility shelf littered with cooking utensils, silverware, and plates, he grasps onto the metal leg of the object, the cold biting his fingers. Due to the speed at which he was propelling his body, Eren nearly slides past it, but the hand gripping the metal halts him from sliding any further. Using his momentum, he pulls himself up the pole and further up the shelf, fear itching at his back and urging him to reach yet another hiding place. His instincts tell him to seek cover to avoid detection, but he desperately wants to rid himself of the danger infested kitchen. After climbing a set of large whisks and stacked plates, he reaches the top of the shelf. </p><p>Without wasting a moment, he veers left and sprints towards the edge of the shelf, jumping over the gap between it and the nearest counter. When his feet land on the granite he loses his balance for a mere second and tumbles to his stomach. His arms break his fall, leaving a slight bruise on his wrist. However, Eren doesn't have time to inspect his injuries. Pushing himself forward, the brunette continues running across the counter and towards the window. He nearly makes it to the opening when something causes him to stop in his tracks. Only a few meters from him, mopping the floor carelessly with a mop is the green-eyed titan from his previous observations. He hasn't noticed the human who rests behind a ceramic jar on the counter behind him. He seems distracted by something in the distance and extremely distant from his current task. Deciding that the chances of the titan noticing him are low, Eren bolts from behind the jar and towards the window's opening. </p><p>Running past a few spices and a collection of sauces in bottles, he jumps toward a bronze pot and latches his hands on the ridge. All he has to do is climb the object and use it to jump from the lid to the window sill. Unfortunately, Eren makes a grave mistake when judging his acceleration. As he pulls himself up the molded bronze, he fails to account for the position of the lid. When he puts his weight on the edge, the upside-down lid flips over and tosses him to the belly of the pot. His surroundings are filled with darkness and only a sliver of light from a crack where the lid doesn't meet the pot. </p><p>After getting over the initial stun of the unexpected occurrence, Eren prepares to pull himself out from inside of the pot. However, before he gets the chance to do so, the entire pot is lifted by an outside force, most likely a titan. At the quickness of the action, Eren's body is thrown upward and his head comes in contact with the metal lid of the pot. A ringing echoes through his skull as he makes contact with the floor of the pot once again. A delayed yelp leaves his mouth as he rubs his head, woozy from the pain. Shaking his head to rid his eyes of the black dots that float across his vision, he feels the pot jolt as it's set down in an unknown location. Only when he hears footsteps echoing away from the table the pot had been set on does he place both of his palms on the underside of the lid and push upward. Looking through the opening in the lid he made, he scans the area once again to locate the nearest titans. To his luck, there aren't any within arm's distance, and he squeezes himself from the confines of the pot.</p><p>Once his feet hit the metal rings of the stove, he glances longingly at the cracked window that now resides on the other side of the room a considerable distance away from him. All of the work he had done to make his way across the room had been erased, and now he's practically back where he started. He spots another opportunity from the corner of his eye when a second cart makes it's way past where he's standing. Without hesitating, he jumps off the edge of the counter and grabs a hold of a horizontal pole positioned on the edge of the flat surface. Using his body weight, he swings from the pole and lands in the underside of the cart. Sheltered by plates, large cloths and silverware, he isn't able to evade the cart in time as it passes his willed destination- the shelf. He reaches an arm out desperately as he jumps over a stack of plates and watches the cart veer away from the opened window. </p><p>Frowning, Eren turns to view where the wheeled cart is headed next. He nearly freezes as he sees it approaching a double set of spruce doors indicating the exit of the kitchen. Before he can jump off the underbelly of the cart, it's pushed through the double set of doors and enveloped in a completely different setting. Instead of a bustling kitchen with the sounds of searing meat and boiling water overlapped by a bright professional setting, a much larger room with gold and burgundy decorations, brown tables with red coverings, and filled with titans of every kind indulging themselves on various meals. </p><p>A soft piano can be heard in the distance. The lights are dimmed, creating a more monotone mood. Despite the intricacy of the dining area, Eren knows he doesn't have time to sit around and admire it. Spying yet another cart headed in the opposite direction, Eren prepares to pounce on his only ride back. It would only be a few seconds before the cart gets close enough, seeing as the cart he's currently on has come to a stop. Just before Eren can make the leap, a large hand wraps itself around his body, nearly squeezing his ribcage. He yelps at the sudden intrusion of space, slight pain erupting in his abdomen. The titan makes a suprised sound as well, seemingly having reached for a salt shaker instead of a soft, lean, and very much alive human. Startled, the titan releases the human in his hand and bends down to peer under the table in search of the pest. However, to his surprise, no such human can be found.  </p><p>Eren watches as the titan waiter glances around the underbelly of the cart in confusion, having jumped to the second cart just after the titan released him. He can't help the relieved sigh that escapes his mouth. That was too close of a call. Wiping his forehead, Eren redirects his attention to the front of the cart and watches as it once again pushes through the spruce doors into the brightly lit and noisy kitchen. </p><p>As quickly as the opportunity arises and ignoring his slightly bruised ribs, Eren leaps off the cart and underneath a metal table. Placing his back against one of its legs, his chest heaves heavily with adrenaline. After taking a moment to resituate himself, he peers from underneath the table to the open window, his clearest means of escape. To his misfortune, a larger titan with an odd complexion is standing directly in front of the window. Even worse, the titan reaches through the open gap and closes the window carelessly, not knowing that he just locked a human inside the restaurant. Dread settles in Eren's stomach at the action, his hopes of escaping immediately sinking in his chest.</p><p>As if on cue, Eren notices the lipless brunette titan, still holding the mop lifelessly in his hands and sweeping at nothing, walking towards the corner in which the window is placed. His eyes stay pinned to his form as the green-eyed titan rests the mop against the wall nearest to him and reaches to the back of the counter to grab a ladle. Glancing around nervously to see if he's being watched, he dips the ladle into the blurrily orange concoction of soup and lifts it to his jaws. Although he has a bit of trouble actually pouring some of the dish into his mouth without spilling it on his shirt, he manages to taste-test the mixture. It only takes about a second for the flavor to hit him. </p><p>Nearly vomiting, the titan gags and throws the ladle to the side as he grabs his throat. Looking for the nearest place to spit out his mouthful, he spies the window next to him. Practically punching it open, the titan heaves himself on top of the counter and half-way out the window, spitting out the contents of his mouth with a pained groan. </p><p>Ignoring the odd display, Eren couldn't care less for the titan that groggily walks away from the window whilst wiping his mouth. The window is now open! As long as nothing else gets in his way, he can finally make his escape. Zeroing in on the window, he sprints across the tiled floor and up the tilted mop's wooden handle. He doesn't waste a second before making his way across the metal counter above the stove below. On his dash towards the window, he passes through the steam emitting from the horrid soup below. When the scent hits his nose, he too, gags in disgust. Eren internally curses his highly developed sense of smell. </p><p>Someone has to do something about that soup. Against his better judgment, Eren lets his cooking instincts overcome him. Spying a bowl of bay leaves nearby, he scoops up an armful and tosses the bright green leaves into the bubbling pot. Hoping to have satisfied his urges, Eren turns around once again to complete his escape. However, after only a few more steps a memory bursts in his mind. Black pepper goes great with bay leaves. Once again, without thinking of the possible consequences, Eren faces the array of bowls and spices once more to spot a mixture of black pepper. Inhaling its scent to make sure it's the right spice, Eren scoops a handful and throws it into the pot, the small black and grey flakes disappearing into the orange mess. </p><p>The brunette human takes a deep inhale of the steam being produced by the soup. He can't help but notice that his little acts of attention are slowly but surely turning the soup into something more acceptable. Something that could actually be considered an edible substance instead of a toxic hazard. Deeply inhaling the scent once more with his eyes closed, Garlic pops into his mind. Opening his eyes once more, Eren scavenges for cloves of garlic. Once he locates the vegetable he grabs a couple of cloves and tosses them into the newly refurbished soup. Eren turns quickly on his heels and makes a break for the window, desperate to escape the unavoidable pull that improving the soup monstrosity has tangled within him.</p><p>The small human halts in his tracks as he reaches the end of the tables, unable to bring himself to leave the kitchen just yet. The soup is practically seducing him to return to his craft, and he can't help but slowly turn his gaze back to the copper pot. Before he can make a move, a loud voice bursts next to his ear. "Eren!" A miniature Gusteau pops into existence. Said human nearly screams at the unexpected voice. "Don't <em>scare</em> me like that! Shit!"</p><p>"Eren, what are you waiting for!" The beirded titan floats to Eren's opposite side, holding his arms out in a confused gesture. Just when Eren suspects the chef to usher him out the window, as a person with common sense would do, he doesn't. However, the words that come out of the chef's mouth shouldn't be as surprising as they are. "You know how to fix the soup, yes?" He trills, excitement itching at his voice. "This is your chance!" He gestures to the bubbling bot. Eren hesitates to follow his orders, glancing once more at the window to the outside world. </p><p>Swallowing, Eren gives in to the temptation that cooking brings. His legs move on their own back towards the array of spices and vegetables on the metal ledge above the stove. Its as if a switch flips in his mind. Once he observes the diversity of the spices he has to work with, he slides off the ledge and lands on the metal counter next to the stove. Easing along the edge, he uses his foot to turn the heat up beneath the pot by altering a knob. Once that's done, the human climbs up a metal ladle that hangs from the ledge above the pot and makes his way back toward the spices and vegetables. </p><p>Then, following common kitchen practices, Eren climbs the expanse of the stained sink faucet and places his hands underneath a stray droplet of water. After wetting his hands and rubbing them clean, he proceeds to venture back to the layout of herbs and supplies above the soup. Using his hands and feet as leverage against the wall, Eren pushes over a container of broth and pours it into the soup. Next, he climbs up a carton of cream and scents the contents. Once he's determined that the cream isn't spoiled, he too, pours the milky white liquid into the pot of boiling soup, turning the mixture to a soft beige color.</p><p>Eren's actions are as smooth and easy flowing as music. Grabbing a handful of minced chives and a stem of thyme, Eren scrambles over to a tipped ladle and skillfully swivels it around with his foot so that the handle is graced over the copper pot. Once climbing it as though it were a ladder, Eren tosses the herbs into the creamy substance. He repeats his actions with a few crisp leeks, cubes of potato, parsley, basil, and a wooden spoonful of oregano leaves. Once he's tossed all the items in carefully, he holds the spoonful of oregano above the soup before plunging it into the mixture and giving it a stir. </p><p>Once satisfied, Eren retrieves the spoon from the pot, he brings it up to his chest to inhale its scent. Sighing at the admirable smell of cream, broth, and herbs, Eren plunges the spoon back down. Using the tendril of chervil he had kept rested between his thumb, Eren crushes the leaves in his hands to release the juices. Once molding them into a ball, he raises his hands over the boiling soup, preparing to drop the final ingredient into his masterpiece. </p><p>He doesn’t notice the green-eyed titan standing meters from him until it‘s too late. His eyes lock with the titan's own, the two of them staring at each other with startled gazes. Rogue clutches a metal soup ladle close to his chest, his brown hair draping over his face. Eren hesitantly drops his handful of chervil into the soup, the action followed by the titan's gaze. Eren can see the titan's grip on the silverware tighten, his shoulders tensing. Before either can make a move, a voice startles them from their silence.</p><p>
  <strong>"Where the hell is that soup!?" </strong>
</p><p>Rogue gasps as he hears Levi's sourly moody voice from across the room approaching fast. <strong>"I swear you brats can't get one goddamn thing done on time. Get out of my way, Botd."</strong> He scowls at a freckled, black-haired titan who Rogue recognizes as Marco Bodt, a chef de partie. He watches as the pale chef makes his way across the kitchen, practically fuming a storm in his wake. Rogue's gut drops as he realizes exactly what soup he's talking about. He clutches the metal spoon tighter. </p><p>At the titan's distraction, Eren decides to make a break for it while he has the chance. Jumping off the rim of the copper pot, he lands on the countertop with a thump. Nearly losing his footing, he does his best to sprint away from the scene a jump out the window. However, to his dismay, the titan has better reflexes than he previously thought. A large, steel colander is raised above him and slammed down at such a speed that Eren doesn't have time to react. Rogue effectively traps the human just in time for Levi to approach his corner. </p><p><strong>"Rogue! Get back to work, why the hell aren't you cleaning?"</strong> Levi growls as he approaches the taller titan, who stands in front of the colander with an arm resting atop it. <strong>"There's an entire sink full of filthy dishes, and I don't have the time to fucking look at them all day. You should know-"</strong> Levi's sentence is abruptly cut off as he notices something in the fifteen-meter's hand. A metal spoon. <strong>"Wait..."</strong> Realization crosses the chef's features and his gaze slowly drifts up to Rogue's eyes. <strong>"Don't tell me you were doing what I think you were doing."</strong> His voice is deep and threatening. </p><p>Rogue blinks in response. Levi, further aggravated by his lack of verbal response, takes hold of the cooking utensil in Rogue's hand, grasping it firmly. Rogue swallows as he sees the metal handle bending beneath Levi's strength. <strong>"What makes you think that you're- Are you- Are you shitting me?"</strong> Although his voice isn't raised substantially, there's an atone chill in it that sends shivers down Rogue's spine. Perhaps the lack of outrage is what truly expresses Levi's anger. <strong>"You were cooking, weren't you? Do you remember what the fuck you were hired for? <em>Cleaning</em>." </strong>The brunette titan gasps as Levi, with his pale as snow hands, grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him down to eye level. The seven-meter is practically growling, a small amount of steam wafting up from his torn cheek. His silver eyes glint threateningly, and his mouth is pulled into a snarl. It doesn't take a genius to know that he's about to go off on the new recruit, and the other titans in the kitchen avert their gazes from the scene. <strong>"No part of your job description gives you permission to <em>cook</em>."</strong></p><p>Eren, still watching the interaction unfold through the holes in the colander, takes this as the perfect moment to try and make his escape. With the green-eyed titan distracted and currently getting chewed out by the head chef, Eren begins shoving his shoulder against the side of his enclosure in an attempt to budge the colander. To his dismay, the titan's strength is far superior to his own, and he fails to move the dome more than an inch. </p><p>During their scuffle, Levi fails to notice A chef from the far side of the room making his way over to the pot of soup and pouring some of the mixture in with a ladle. Rogue, however, takes complete notice of this and tries to make Levi aware as well, the latter of which is too occupied with yelling at him. <strong>"I should fire you right now. I have never seen <em>anyone</em> fuck up as much as you have on your first day." </strong></p><p>Rogue, too afraid to interrupt his superior's rant, shifts his gaze back and forth between the titan carrying the ceramic bowl of soup that had been made by a <em>human,</em> of all things, toward the front of the kitchen to be dropped off for a waiter or waitress and brought to a customer for consumption. <strong>"Wait! Wait- Levi!" </strong></p><p>
  <strong>"The fuck did you just call me!? It's chef Levi to you. Who the hell taught you to call your superiors by their first names!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"No! No, that's not-"</strong> Rogue whines in distress. <strong>"The soup! The soup, it's gonna-"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Soup? What the fuck do you mean? stop stuttering you moron, and-"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"No, <em>l</em><em>ook!</em>" </strong>Rogue leans over the shorter male and points a finger at the titan setting the soup dish on a tray in the very front of the kitchen. As if on cue, a waiter with an odd bowl cut makes his way over to the tray and lifts it before him. After glancing at the pot of soup behind Rogue and once again at the ceramic dish being carried out of the room, everything clicks in Levi's mind. </p><p>In a flash of pure instinct, Levi bolts forward without thinking. However, he realizes that the effort is futile, he skids to a stop halfway across the kitchen. The sound of his shoes squeaking against the cleaned tile of the kitchen floors causes everyone to stop what their doing and avert their attention to him. If the floors had been even a little less clean, Rogue's sure he would have seen dust fly up from the surface. The spruce door sways shut heavily as the waiter disappears from sight. </p><p>A moment of silence is passed through the kitchen of Gusteau's, nearly everyone but two titans (and a human) knowing what's going on. It takes a moment for the anger to appear of Levi's face. He turns around slowly, but with purpose. <strong>"Rogue..."</strong> he practically growls, spitting his name out as one would say 'dirt'. He begins stalking towards the now shaking titan, half-hidden behind a corner of the wall. A heavy amount of steam flows from Levi's snarled mouth, and Rogue immediately knows he's in for it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen of Gusteau's in a small red table at the far corner of the room sits a female titan. Her hair is the color of pale oak, light and whispy. It's clipped on the sides by two silver hairclips, leave for her front cut of bangs. A pair of thin, oval-shaped glasses frame her face that highlights her pale jade eyes. Said eyes light up as she sees a familiar waiter approach her table, who, if she remembers correctly, goes by the name of Marlowe. His hair is hardly forgettable.</p><p>The dark-haired titan approaches her table with a ceramic of soup in his hands, and politely sets it down on the table before her. She routinely thanks him for the dish and picks up the spoon to sample the soup. Her eyes widen with intrigue as she swallows her first bite. Glancing once again at the creamy, spiced substance, Rico Brzenska raises her hand in a polite gesture at the waiter making his way back towards the kitchen before beckoning him back towards her table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a steel cooking utensil hitting the floor at an alarming force echoes around the kitchen. <strong>"You. Are. Fired. Get the fuck out of my kitchen! The fuck was that, do you have any way of explaining yourself!?"</strong></p><p>Rogue tries to speak under the intimidating silver gaze of the head chef before Levi cuts him off. <em><strong>"</strong></em><strong><em>Fired!"</em></strong>  The other chefs look on in confusion at the advancing interaction. <strong>"Do you realize that you most likely just ruined this restaurant's already declining reputation!?" </strong>Rogue nods nervously in reply. <strong>"Don't give me that look, I don't ever want to see you in here again. G-"</strong></p><p><strong>"Chef Levi!" </strong>Marlowe Freudenburg calls out from just having entered the kitchen. Levi stops his rant and turns to face the waiter. <strong>"The, uh... the customer wants to see the chef." </strong> He says nervously, sensing the tension in the room, </p><p>Without a second glance, Levi straitens his uniform and recomposes himself. With one last threatening glance at Rogue, he walks out of the kitchen behind the waiter, leaving the room in pin-drop silence.</p><p>A few moments pass before the inner working of the kitchen begins moving again. Completely embarrassed and nervous out of his mind, Rogue takes the chef's temporary absence as an opportunity to take his leave with no additional flame. Hesitantly inching away from the corner he hid himself in, he makes his way to the back door of the kitchen, eager to remove himself from the scene. Unfortunately for him, the armored notices his evasive movement and skittish body language. As Rogue passes the stiff, emotionless titan, he doesn't see the hand that reaches out for the collar of his shirt until it yanks him backward. He nearly chokes as he's halted in his steps like a dog having his collar snagged. The armored doesn't release his grip on the fabric or even glance at Rogue as he watches the female titan's movements a few paces ahead of him. </p><p>Curious of the whole ordeal, Annie, the blonde and skinless female makes her way to the pot of soup. Slipping a metal spoon from her apron pocket, she dips it into the creamy substance. Then, raising the spoonful to her mouth, she taste-tests the dish. Her cornflower-blue eyes widen as the flavor hits her tongue. Part of her can't believe that the messy, brunette, emerald-eyed titan who had just been hired to clean dishes had made the perfect combination of flavors that clashed and combined against the consumer's taste buds. The soup is nothing short of monumental.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case anyone's interested, I posted a new SNK/AOT fanfiction! It's called Hiraeth, and here's the summary!<br/>"The intelligent titan has been dormant for nearly two hundred years. When he awakes to see that humans have progressed further than one could imagine with towering glass buildings and flying metal birds, he isn't sure what to think.<br/>Neither are they."<br/>Check it out if you're interested! Here's the link!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243393/chapters/61192705<br/>See you next update!</p><p>Once again, I apologize for any mistakes! I didn't have the time to edit most of the chapter, but I'll try to come back to it some other time and correct any mistakes I can see! I know, unprofessional. This is a fanfiction after all, and only a hobby!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>